


Legacies

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Light Angst, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: After diffusing Junko's plans and the relocation attempt by the Lunar Capital, contemplation was running high for those involved with the lunarians that had distanced themselves from the moon's beliefs..





	Legacies

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Junko was.. _content_. 

Over the course of Junko's countless of revenge plans to thwart Chang'e and the lunarians, this was the first time in which Hecatia had seen her like this. 

Content. 

It was unnerving for the goddess. 

Normally, a bout of rage and despair would follow the failure but this time..was different. 

Hecatia knew _why_. 

The reasoning for Junko's calmness at that moment, out of all the reasons in the universe; the denizens of Gensokyo. 

Specifically those that braved two separate mishaps and fought to protect their home. 

This was the reason why Junko was experiencing the most peace she'd ever had the luxury of feeling since her son was cruelly murdered. 

Hecatia wasn't sure how she felt about the turn of events; watching the blonde sat at her desk in their room and watching the flickering flames of the hell dance around hypnotically. 

There was a hint of a smile on her lips. 

It wasn't like she didn't see the action when they were together and not plotting & scheming away. 

Hecatia was the only one who saw this side of Junko, everyone knew so. 

However, there was something different emitting from the shadow of the smile. As subtle as it was, it spoke volumes that deafened any other noise around. 

Junko was..satiated. 

Even though the plan to purge the lunarians and get to Chang'e failed, this was the happiest Hecatia had seen her. 

The red eyes matched the intensity of Junko's sombre aura and expression to a point where it almost felt alien to the redhead watching her. 

But Hecatia wouldn't question it, there was no need to. 

She took steady steps till she reached Junko as she opted to not disturb her for a few moments. All she did was take in the picturesque image of the soothed divine spirit, imprinting it into her mind. 

The raging and turbulent atmosphere that usually exuded from Junko was barely above a dull roar now. 

Hecatia could see herself simmering in this new visage of the woman she loved, the woman she'd enact any revenge plan for. She greedily soaked up the serenity surrounding Junko like a human drifting in space with only seconds worth of air to keep them alive. 

She was happy for Junko. 

Everything which occurred, meeting the heroines that had wedged themselves between the destruction of Gensokyo and the moon, all of it happened for a reason. 

A reason that had at least tamed the putrid beast of vengeance which coursed in the blonde's veins.

Gently, Hecatia lifted her fingers and placed them into Junko's feather soft hair. The texture caressed her fingertips in the manner they did when she touched the woman's skin. 

The sensation elicited a quiet but audible sound to escape Hecatia's parted lips and the delicate noise was enough to lure Junko's gaze away from the window, as did the touch of her hair being played with. 

Radiant shades of red that were the colour of their eyes bonded together the moment their vision aligned. 

Junko's smile broadened to make Hecatia's heart ache in elation. 

Watching the way Junko pressed the side of her head and further into her palm made the goddess weak.

Feeling the woman's hand rest over her own was the final chain that bound her to the whims of wanting to give Junko _everything_. 

Even now, the events of what led to this current moment surprised Hecatia but it was a pleasant kind. 

An unexpected failure had turned into a favourable gain for them and the feelings they shared. 

For Junko, a slight weight off of her troubled shoulders and room for Hecatia in her mind. 

For Hecatia, her heart filled to the corners as Junko caught every excess drop spilling over. 

It was a connection formed from their mutual and malignant fury towards an enemy they despised. 

But it had been dismantled, for both women. 

Even if for a temporary hiatus, vengeance could wait for another day. 

 

***

 

Reisen was.. _jittery_.

This was the word which came to mind as Sakuya watch the lunarian pace from one end of the room they were in to the other. 

Sakuya was convinced that a single touch would shatter the woman's rigid form considering how tightly she was flexing her body, tense enough that it probably hurt. 

She could understand the rapid onslaught of emotions which were running through her lover at that point. 

Her homes, both of them threatened by a force that was the epitome of revenge. 

The threat to Gensokyo may have been a by product of the divine spirit's plans but it did not diminish the strain it had placed on Reisen. 

For that, Sakuya had wished she could pay a visit to hell. 

For the carnage ensued and for setting off the frenzied train of memories in Reisen's mind, Sakuya wanted to define a new example of what it meant to be in hell for the perpetrators. 

Remnants of Reisen's journey to subside the lunarian attack were strewn across the visible parts of her skin. 

A bruise behind her leg. 

A fine red line skimming over her cheekbone. 

A graze behind her neck that was noticeable as she had her hair tied up in a pony tail. 

But the most prevalent damage, the damage which couldn't be seen was her state of being. 

Reisen was running herself ragged; questioning the almost demise of Gensokyo, her past in the Lunar Army and the lunarians she kept close to her heart. 

The entirety of her race tended to be engulfed in secrecy, danger and controversy. 

She loathed it, this much Sakuya knew. 

It was the reason she fled to earth to begin with. 

So to see the lunarians attempt to purify her home, destroy everyone she loved and her life here was causing a raucous storm in Reisen's head. 

Sakuya couldn't bare it anymore. 

As Reisen stalked around the dining table and past her, she gripped the woman's wrist to get her to stop. 

Reisen was startled after being so immersed in berating herself that feeling the warm skin of the maid relaxed her shaken thoughts. 

She couldn't move, more so when Sakuya stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her waist, keeping the lunarian pressed against her chest. 

A small whimper of Sakuya's name emerged from Reisen's mouth as she trembled in her arms. 

It only made the taller woman hold her tighter, protectively, like her arms would erase the anxiety and fear pummelling through her at a frightening pace. 

If the actions didn't work, the gentle murmurs of reassurances which were fluttering into Reisen's ear were definitely doing the trick. 

They were short but passionate sentences, awoken from deep within Sakuya's heart for her lover. 

Words with the intent of cementing in Reisen's mind of how it was going to be okay, followed by a light kiss to her earlobe. 

Words which made sure Reisen knew she was _nothing_ like the lunarians that sought power and fear, this promise accentuated with a kiss to Reisen's temple. 

Words which hammered home she wasn't alone, that Sakuya was always going to be with her, and this was enunciated with a firm kiss to the side of the lunarian's neck. 

Sakuya could feel the knots and tangles fall apart from her lover's mind with each second of her body against hers. 

No longer was Reisen struggling for breath as she fought with the demons of her past, instead taking in steady inhales of air that matched Sakuya's heartbeat. 

They were wound together like roses encircled within sharp vines.

Keeping each other together despite the rugged elements trying to keep them apart. 

Safety. 

Sanity.

Sanctuary. 

Sakuya would be all those and more for a lunarian that had a heart of gold, regardless of the painful burdens she carried. 

 

***

 

Yorihime seemed.. _taut_. 

If Reimu had one recollection of Yorihime from their first encounter, she'd say that the woman was poised with enough discipline, control and mystery to rival Yukari. 

The lunarian had so easily danced around them all in their battle, defeating them elegantly like she'd been exposed to danmaku all of her life. 

Even during the moment Reimu had almost managed to one up her whilst their fight, Yorihime smoothly bounced back and ended the unrest just like that. 

To say that the lunarian was close to perfection was an understatement. 

Reimu had just finished recounting her story of the events which had happened, events that took her to the moon and back, once again. 

She was resting on the woman's lap and staring up at her while they were both confined in the shrine. There was an ominous atmosphere hovering around Gensokyo, just like there always was whenever an incident had been resolved but the scale of this one left resounding consequences.

And Reimu could see the normally hidden features oozing with emotion. 

The brown eyes always had an intensity to them that made Reimu's skin tingle, like every nerve was giving their thanks to Yorihime for even looking at her. 

But the look now was laden with stifling concern and absolute disgust. 

Concern for Reimu's wellbeing and the strenuous fight she had to endure. 

Disgust for the Lunar Capital, and by extension, the divine spirit which instigated the events. 

Reimu could feel the regret in Yorihime's hand that was resting on her cheek as her thumb stroked over the surface of it. 

Yorihime had little idea of the extent of the capital's actions, to purify the land and everything in it. 

Including Eirin and the others, without them knowing. 

The method was barbaric and cold. 

Two ways that Yorihime did _not_ function in. 

Watatsuki no Yorihime was a proud lunarian. 

What she wasn't was a murderer. 

It was what set her apart from the culprits who devised the plan against Gensokyo. 

It was what set apart most of the lunarians which had contact with Reimu. 

The priestess tried to reiterate this fact to the woman who was apologising to her; Yorihime's heart on her sleeve and repentance in every touch. 

Reimu didn't blame her in the slightest, or any of the others so it killed her to see Yorihime trapped between alarming anger and grievous sadness. 

Quickly, Reimu grasped the collar of Yorihime's shirt and brought her down so that they were face to face. She wanted Yorihime to see and feel _every_ word & action she was about to initiate. She wanted to ensure that the lunarian was aware of how nothing could change the way she felt about her.

The regal scent of the princess infiltrated Reimu's senses while she kept a firm gaze on the surprising brown orbs watching her with mild curiosity. 

She told Yorihime that it was over, the Lunar Capital had failed, the partnership between the goddess of hell & the divine spirit had been scuppered. 

It made little difference to Reimu that Yorihime would have to return to the moon as her fingers swept over the gorgeous features and smooth skin of the lunarian's face. 

The way Reimu digested it all was that Yorihime's home, the place where she thrived off of being in, was right there _with_ her. 

They had too much working in their favour, as both lovers and fighters who preferred keeping the peace. 

It'd take a lot more than a tormented mother and a desperate government to make Reimu change her mind about Yorihime. 

She whispered it into the woman's lips as her arms curled around her neck and remained firmly in place. 

The guilt was not for Yorihime to hold, the repercussions were not for her to feel. 

She may have been a lunarian, the very essence of one but to Reimu, she was the kind which defied the odds and the stereotypes. 

Yorihime was just like her. 

 

***

 

Kaguya appeared.. _plagued_. 

She was already an enigma to the core. 

Her appearance may have bellied her shuddering beauty while her personality showcased her prestigious royalty. 

But if one knew her well enough, if one _really_ dug into the crevasses of her complex mind frame, Kaguya was like two entities in one body. 

Not many had the luxury and luck of seeing the side that the princess kept away from prying eyes. 

In fact, only two women had the key to that Pandora’s box. 

Eirin was one, naturally. 

Keine was the other. 

The consequences regarding the lunarian invasion was made clear by Kaguya, the subtle traces of fear etching her beautiful face. 

It was the sight of fear when Kaguya told her of what was impending which stuck to Keine's mind. 

Primarily due to the fact that Kaguya barely flinched at anything potentially a danger to her. She thrived off of things which challenged her and could endanger her life, knowing full well death wouldn't apprehend her. 

So, fear, was unheard of in Kaguya's vocabulary and unseen anywhere near her vicinity. 

But the historian had seen it on the night Kaguya told her about the invasion and she could see the remnants of it now. 

Keine understood where the emotion was coming from as she wrapped an arm around Kaguya's waist and placed her other hand on the woman's neck. 

The lunarian was sat on her lap with her hands balling up Keine's dress to keep her closer. She didn't want an inch of space between them from what Keine could sense while she touched her lover to drown out the uncertainties. 

Because whenever it came to the threat of lunarians, it resolved around the possibility of them coming to Gensokyo to take Kaguya away and back to the Lunar Capital. 

Which is the only thing that could make the woman crumble the way she was doing now. 

Keine's eyes were furrowed in worry, trying to convey to Kaguya that everything was going to be okay, that the threat had passed. 

Her nails raked down the side of the princess's neck and she felt Kaguya's legs squeeze around her waist. With each convincing strung up sentence of Reisen succeeding to foil the vengeful spirit's plans, Keine stressed that she needn't worry anymore. 

Keine made sure Kaguya was watching her every move and felt each action so that she understood to the fullest extent of how she was safe now. 

In her home, away from the invasive presence of anyone that could see Kaguya at her most vulnerable. 

Unable to hold back the facade of being put together for Eirin and Reisen's sake, Kaguya finally let the dam loose and collapsed against Keine's chest where she was ready to catch her. 

The woman's arms locked in place to let Kaguya know that showing how scared she was, how her thoughts were in disarray due to the invasion was nothing to hold back. 

Gensokyo was her home now, Keine made sure to reiterate this to her lover as clearly as possible whilst murmuring it into Kaguya's ear. 

It was only natural to become overwhelmed with the presence of new enemies and aggressive lunarians. 

Especially when they had the intention of destroying everything in a bid to relocate. 

Keine would do her utmost best to keep the other woman's fear away so for now, the princess could place it in the corner of her mind as Keine comforted her lovingly. 

Kaguya breathed easily whilst in Keine's arms, the fullness of her body encapsulating her till she could let the wave of nightmarish thoughts cascade out of her mind. 

She clung onto Keine like she was about to be inhaled into a black hole, never to see the light of day again. 

Keine being the light that kept her troubled memories and regret of how she arrived to earth at bay. 

 

***

 

Toyohime looked.. _poignant_. 

The peach she was tossing up into the air and then catching had been suffering for several minutes now. 

Tenshi was unsure of how to approach the situation, at first anyway. 

She was sat next to the blonde in her home as Toyohime had finished mulling over her thoughts about the recent incident. 

Thoughts which Tenshi could see affected her lover greatly. 

The celestial was aware of how ruthless the lunarians could be, bordering manic in terms of getting what they desired. She was well aware of the arrogance and insufferable qualities they had instilled in them when it came to belittling earth denizens in particular. 

Of course, Tenshi knew that she herself was ruthless and arrogant to a certain point but not out of malicious intent. 

Not in the manner the lunarians were. 

However, Toyohime was nothing like the rest of them with a superiority complex, so for her to know of the devastation that had been unleashed on Gensokyo deflated her. 

Tenshi could see it in her golden eyes which were looking beyond the peach being idly thrown around. 

She opened her mouth to try and say something that'd be useful or comforting for her lover but her throat had dried out, the interior feeling parched. With her clenched hands digging into her knees, Tenshi sighed lightly and kept her eyes on the movement of the peach in the air. 

Knowing that letting Toyohime swelter in the decisions which were made any further caused the celestial to act. 

To do something, _anything_ , to get Toyohime to snap out of it.

The peach went up into the air again and this time, Tenshi intercepted it. 

The sweet and smooth fruit landed in her palm with ease and she quickly slammed it onto the table in front.

Toyohime looked at her lover with worry and was about to say something when Tenshi swung her legs over the blonde's lap till she was straddling her. 

Tenshi's eyes were hard with tough love, the sizzling redness piercing through Toyohime's downcast aura.

With her hands landing on the princess's shoulders, Tenshi pressed down as she uttered two words: stop it.

It was said in a low but pleading tone, one that only Toyohime heard and it was then the woman knew how serious Tenshi was being. 

If this wasn't enough of an indication, the celestial then went into a tirade of explaining why Toyohime had no reason to be held accountable for what had happened. 

She begged her to let go of the shady ways in which the Luna Capital functioned, that it was _their_ hands tainted with deception, not hers.

Reimu had ended both threats, this was what mattered. 

Nobody had died, only left shaken. 

Landscapes could be amended, already in the process of being so. 

Tenshi kept listing reasons for Toyohime to cling onto, hoping it'd help to alleviate the woman's mind from over thinking aspects which could no longer be changed. 

What was done had been done, and what happened could've been worse. 

That was how Tenshi ended it as she took in a quick breath before mumbling sweeter phrases to patch up the smaller worries. 

She dropped her body down so that she was sat on the lunarian's thighs, now eye to eye as her fingers skimmed over Toyohime's jaw when she cupped her neck. 

Tenshi hoped Toyohime had at least accepted some of her points, enough to begin to let the clutches of guilt loosen from her thoughts. 

The pressure of the hold on Toyohime's shoulders increased as she placed her shaky hands on Tenshi's hips, listening intently to the wake up call being delivered by the celestial she loved. 

She knew Tenshi was right 

Dwelling on it obsessively would amount to nothing. 

The only thing that the older lunarian princess could ensure was the lessons which were learnt and to be grateful for what she had in her arms right there. 

 

***

 

Eirin was.. _unreadable_. 

It both worried and irritated Yukari. 

She couldn't sense what the woman was thinking, how she was feeling. 

It irked Yukari to no extent. 

Eirin simply stared back at her while she was at her desk in the clinic, the youkai standing on the opposite side. 

As expected, Yukari was livid by both the nerve of Eirin's lot and the destruction caused by the main culprits of said incident. 

Both assailants were linked and the blonde wanted to know where Eirin stood with each faction. She searched the doctor's body language, the body she was well versed to touching and kissing but right now, Eirin was simply rigid. It was like she was giving away nothing and too much at the same time.

Yukari just wanted to know if there was another threat coming any time soon. 

She wanted to know if she should take any extra precautions in solidifying the safety of Gensokyo, and more importantly, her lover. 

Eirin's tired replies of being unsure of the future and the possibility of another lunarian invasion hovered between them. Her body slumped back on the chair as her eyes slowly opened and closed, without removing them from Yukari. 

It wasn't a posture that anyone else would see on the doctor and it indicated to Yukari the troves of thoughts whirling within Erin's mind. Of course she knew the lunarian had nothing to do with anything regarding the Lunar society anymore, she didn't want _any_ links to the place, minus her two students. So the shock that welcomed the entirety of Gensokyo was also reverberating around Eirin's head in terms of the destruction which occurred. 

However, Yukari knew Eirin had an inkling as to what would happen as her violet eyes glanced to the Ultramarine Orb the lunarian was twirling around on the desk in an absent-minded manner. 

She was prepared to a certain point, just enough to give Reimu and the others a back up solution should all else fail.

But luckily, none of the women needed it. 

Yukari had her speculations as to what the side effects entailed but she said nothing. 

Sighing, the youkai stepped forward and stopped Eirin's hand from scraping the orb against the wooden surface of her desk. It wasn't the noise that was aggravating her, it was the slightly distant look in her lover's eyes which worried her. 

She reassured her that all loose ends were tied in a bid to ease whatever her counterpart was trying to fix within her thoughts. 

The goddess and the spirit had left after stating they had no plans to harm Gensokyo and its residents in any way.

They certainly had no intention in attacking the lunarians that resided there as their grudge was with those on the moon, one in particular which was imprisoned. 

All the Lunar residents had been released from the Dream World and back to the moon. 

The fairies wreaking havoc had been chased away and banished back to wherever they came from. 

The end goal had been defeated of the antagonists, despite the wounds that had reopened for those in Eientei. 

Wounds which Yukari wanted to seal up and heal again for Eirin. 

Yukari pressed down on Eirin's hand with a bit more pressure to get the woman to focus on her. 

She knew Eirin was paying attention to the information she'd shared as the youkai knew her apprentice had reported back to her already. Eirin would want to know if Reisen had forgotten anything or if Yukari could provide more insight from her own sources, as well as Reimu's retelling. 

Which the youkai had indeed revealed in terms of the situation both on the moon and in hell.

Eirin was grateful of the consideration her lover was putting for her wellbeing. 

It had helped to shake the bout of unnerving uncertainty she'd been feeling since Reisen returned. 

Leaning back up, the lunarian closed the space between them since Yukari was bending over the desk. Her forehead pressed against the youkai's as Yukari wrapped her other arm behind Eirin's neck, the skin ship revitalising them both. 

Even staying like that for a moment reminded them of regardless whatever was to come, they didn't have to bare the burden alone. 

Should another threat rear its uninvited head to throw Gensokyo into turmoil once again, they would be prepared, together. 

The two sages just hoped it wasn't any time soon. 

 

***

 

Sagume was.. _pensive_. 

That was hardly out of the norm for Doremy or anyone to see. 

Although, after the climatic end to Sagume's plans started to die down and recollection of the event began, the baku wondered about the lunarian's thoughts. 

They were in the Dream World which was once again devoid of life. 

No frozen lunarians, no vengeful spirits, no hell goddesses and no heroines. 

Doremy somewhat missed the excitement of what had occurred but she knew the lunarian sat opposite her thought otherwise. 

Sagume didn't need to say anything to convey that as she acknowledged Doremy who questioned whether things had been as successful as she had hoped for. 

In retrospect, the steps orchestrated by Sagume had achieved the desired effect in saving the lunarians and admonishing the perpetrators. 

But the impact that the heroines left lingered in both of their minds. 

Doremy instigated the discussion on the four women which had dared to take on deities that many others would yield to. 

Hakurei Reimu was the first and Doremy noticed an intrigued look in the eyes of Sagume. Gensokyo's priestess had left her mark with each individual who had tried to apprehend her journey in resolving the incident with ease. Level headed if not a _little_ inpatient, Reimu put aside her dislike for the Lunar Capital for the sake of protecting Gensokyo, something which Sagume found admirable. The baku smirked while reminding Sagume of whom was responsible for Reimu's training as Yukari's image flickered through the conversation, the image of the woman who continuously waged in altercations with them. That very youkai with a somewhat close link to Luna's own sage. 

Self proclaimed ordinary magician, Kirisame Marisa, came next and she was quite the character. Preferring to fight her way through and not really understanding why the situation was as it was, the magician succeeded in stopping the divine spirit in her tracks which allowed the moon's people to be set free. Sagume deduced it was her straight forward nature which made her set aside the fact that she was being used by Eirin to save the lunarians. Then again, Doremy noted it wouldn't exactly be the _first_ time in which Marisa allowed a powerful woman to set the path for her. A spirit of the vengeful kind was a reoccurring star in the magician's dreams, after all.

Following that, it was Kochiya Sanae whom had the opportunity to be Gensokyo's saviour. A living goddess and the land's second priestess, the woman had an insurmountable level of power which was demonstrated throughout the siege. Her origin of being from the Outside World fascinated both Sagume and Doremy as she had a mind set that was _different_ from Gensokyo's natives. Excitement and curiosity embodied the woman as her friendly aura worked in her favour when facing her adversaries. Being the link to a curse goddess and a wind goddess which were once enemies certainly worked in her favour. 

Last but not least, Reisen Udongein Inaba, the moon turned earth rabbit, held the duo's particular interest. With the ties she had as a lunarian, her relationship in regards to Eirin & Kaguya and her defection to earth, seeing her come to fight on Gensokyo's behalf was something. In actual fact, Sagume was counting on it and Eirin _knew_ this, hence why the former prepared the Occult Balls incident. It was Reisen's dedication to her masters and her identity as an earth rabbit that had propelled her to plough through each hurdle. Reisen held her own reservations against the Lunar Capital for many reasons but had set them aside for the sake of the land she called her home now. 

Sagume allowed a hint of an expression to appear on her face at the conclusions derived from their little analytical session. Doremy was resting her head on her palm as Sagume spoke up, soaking in the rarely heard sound. 

While she was pleased that the current incident had been quashed and the lunarians were safe, Sagume was also..concerned. 

She didn't elaborate any further with the fear of changing history and Doremy understood this. 

If anything, she'd become well tuned to reading Sagume over the stretch of years they'd been together.

So the aura of worry was one which wasn't taken lightly from the goddess.

Doremy and Sagume knew that the incident had yet to be resolved, that the heroines journey was still destined to play out. 

The Occult Balls would continue to be a thorn in Gensokyo's side. 

It wasn't over, not just yet.

 


End file.
